Hey, Kid
by elledottore
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba anxiously await the birth of their son, each having their own doubts about being a parent. Pure fluff. Fiyeraba, obviously.


**Yes, I have become afflicted with the terrible disease of writers' block, so I decided to write this fluffy Fiyeraba one shot that's been tooling around in my mind for quite awhile now. You** ** _could_** **possibly connect it to the Faba reality from my If/Then story, but you don't have to have read it to understand this fic.**

 **The characters in this story belong to Stephan Schwartz and Winnie Holzman, and some of the dialogue belongs to Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey.**

Hey, Kid

One Shot

She was forcing herself to get out of bed again, he could tell. Her groans and grunts could be heard from all the way in the living room. Granted, their new hut was a bit on the small side, but still, it was clear how determined she was to escape the confines of their bed. "Need any help, Fae?" Fiyero called out to her.

"I'm almost there!" came the insistent reply. Not that Fiyero could actually help her much, given that his arms were made of straw, but he always asked her anyway, almost looking forward to her indignant rejections.

"Suit yourself, love!"

About five minutes later, Elphaba came into the living room, looking irritable. She had been that way practically since they had left Oz, mostly because soon after, they had discovered that their one night in the forest had produced more than just a house flying through the sky. And seven months later, Elphaba had had enough. "Oz, I'm so bloated," she complained. "It's using up all my resources like a parasite or something." She poured a cup of water from their reservoir in the kitchen, and drank it in two gulps.

"It is a he," Fiyero reminded her.

"Possibly. That spell didn't have a 100% guarantee." She slammed her glass down. "Oz, you're so collected about everything! It's your worst quality."

"I was a soldier. I learned to stay calm."

"Yeah well, I'm a neurotic mess, so could we meet in the middle?" She grabbed some crackers (this craving had a significant impact on their tight budget), and sat down tiredly on the couch.

"I'm going to disregard all of that because I know pregnant women can get very emotional."

"I'm not emotional; fuck you, I'll kill you," Elphaba said, not even looking up from her food.

Fiyero smiled. "You keep threatening that, but you have no follow through!"

She wrapped up the crackers dejectedly. "We shouldn't have even gone as far as we did that night. I'm going to be a terrible mother!"

"You're going to be a great mother!" Fiyero insisted. He leaned in and put a hand on her stomach. "Hey kid, tell your mom that this is all going to be fine." He was overjoyed when he felt a movement in response. "He kicked me!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Clearly his mother's son." With some effort, she stood up. "Ugh, I'm just sitting in this house like a lump! I should be … doing something! Did you hear that Glinda's currently trying to get an Animal rights bill passed? That's what I should be doing!"

"You'll get your chance, Fae. Once he's born, you can fly again, and keep doing what you love to do most. You know that, right?"

She gave a small smile. "I know." Panic suddenly spread across her face. "Oh Oz! Contraction! It's coming!" Fiyero prepared to help her, but then she relaxed. "No, I just gotta poop."  
He smiled as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She was going to be the best mother ever. The only question was, was he going to be a good father? He was pretty sure he could carry a newborn baby, but what about a 6 month old? A toddler? And then, there was the emotional side of things too. Fiyero had been a bit of a delinquent in his youth; how was he supposed to be a role model to his son?

About a month later, Elphaba went into labor. Fiyero quickly got the help of some nearby Animal refugees whom they had become friends with. She had gas, she cursed, she called Fiyero a "fucking asshole" more than once, but Fiyero still thought she was as lovely as ever. Eighteen hours later, their Chimp friend handed Fiyero his new son, who happened to be screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, kid," he said quietly. "Shh. Everything's good now. No need to scream like that." Wow. He had helped make this beautiful little boy, who, while he had his father's complexion, already had the beginnings of his mother's dark hair. It boggled Fiyero's mind.

He heard a snort from the bed. "You do know that babies actually _need_ to scream to get the embryonic fluids out of their lungs?"

He went over to her. "How are you doing?"

"I've been in labor for eighteen hours; how do you think I'm doing?"

"Sarcastic as usual, I see."

She grinned for a moment, and then stretched out her arms toward him. "Yero? Can I have him now?"

"Sweet Oz, of course! You've never held him." At her indignant look, he quickly added, "Well, not like this anyway. Here's your mom, kid."

Elphaba took the baby and smiled in relief. "Good. Pale, just like your father."

"Were you actually worried about that, Fae?"

"A little," she confessed. "But, that's neither there nor here now. I was kind of hoping for a girl though, so I could … name her after Nessa."

Fiyero immediately saw old grief trying to break through, so he quickly intervened. "We'll name him Nestor. That _is_ the male version of Nessarose, right?"

She nodded. "That's right." She looked back down at her son. "Nestor. Nestor Albress Tigulaar. Welcome."

"Albress?"

"Doctor Dillamond's first name." Nestor made a happy noise and squirmed contentedly in Elphaba's arms. She grinned. "Yeah. Two very good people. You're lucky, little one."

Fiyero got into bed with Elphaba and Nestor, and though he couldn't sleep himself, he happily watched his wife and son sleep. Yes, Elphaba wasn't technically his wife, but they had always felt married ever since their departure from Oz, what with how much they had been through together. Even though Fiyero wasn't a prince anymore, Elphaba and Nestor made him feel like the richest man in the world.

 _'_ _Cause, kid,_

 _My kid,_

 _Our kid,_

 _I love you._

 **Hope you liked it!  
Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


End file.
